Leonardo VS Hakumen
Leonardo VS Hakumen is SSS42X2's 38th DBX and 8th of Season 3. It features Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and Hakumen from the BlazBlue franchise. Description TMNT VS BlazBlue! The two leader swordsmen of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Six Heroes square off in a sword duel to the finish! Will Hakumen dine on turtle soup tonight? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro Hakumen jumps over a wire fence and walks forward, with the sole purpose of finding Ragna. Suddenly, someone jumped out of a sewer, revealing himself as Leonardo, who takes out his swords. Hakumen turns around to face his opponent and takes out his blade. (Cue Thanatos - Soul Calibur IV) Phase: Leader's Cry! HERE WE GOOO! Leo goes after Hakumen and they both trade blow for blow. He then backflips back and throws his blades like this at Hakumen, but the artificial human sends the swords sky high and slashes Leonardo. He continues to attacks him until Leo attacks him in the gut before running back to get his swords. Hakumen then runs up to Leo and deals a nasty combo before leaping over the turtle and dealing a fatal shot, followed by a spin kick, then kicking him back to a nearby fence. Hakumen dashes in another combo, but pushes his opponent back with his sword and then swings with the turtle dodging it. He manages to land a few punches and kicks that send Leo flying back. The ninja charges his blades and hurls them forward like before, causing Hakumen to get distracted. Leo runs toward Hakumen and deals a flurry of punches that send Hakumen flying back, giving Leo the chance to grab his blades. Hakumen holds his blade up and swings it down, releasing a shockwave projectile that Leo dodges. The ninja charges as he launches a projectile of his own that Hakumen narrowly avoids, with the attack slicing the fence from earlier in half behind him. Hakumen then creates a barrier that Leo can't seem to get past, so he decides to take the opportunity to jump into the sewers and gain the upper hand, as Hakumen follows him shortly after. (Cue Omen - Persona 4) As Hakumen looks around for Leo (and for some reason, Jotaro Kujo was in the sewer as well), the turtle appears in a hole in the wall, hiding from the leader of the Six Heroes. Leo then creates a shockwave projectile that Hakumen barely dodges. Hakumen then is hit from behind by... a slice of pizza?! Leo then takes the opportunity to land a slash to Hakumen's midsection before stepping in the shadows once more. Hakumen then nearly makes an opening so Leo wouldn't be able to hide, but still couldn't see him. (Cue Dojo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up) Hakumen still looks around with no sign of Leo, but suddenly, the turtle comes from behind and rapidly slashes Hakumen in the back before spinning on his shell and rapidly slashing Hakumen's shins, but Hakumen kicks him back into a nearby wall. Hakumen then hits Leo and throws him back while Leo gets out of the air and slashes Hakumen and then starts to rapidly slash him. Hakumen managed to block the last one with his sword. Both rapidly attack each other in a blur, then both circled each other and bumped their heads as a spark is shown between the two. Leo then jumps over a sewer pipe and slashes down at Hakumen, causing the former Jin Kisaragi to roll back from Leo. Hakumen then created a barrier in front of Leo, as the turtle raised his swords. (Cue Volcanic Rim (Orchestral) - Hideyuki Fukasawa) Leo struggles to cut through the barrier as Hakumen prepares his Astral Heat. Leo manages to slice through the barrier and slices Hakumen in slow-motion. (End Music) The screen turns white. Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand, shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen... He then slices Leo. Hakumen: The end has come! The screen fades to Hakumen only standing with nothing of Leo remaining, but one of his swords. Hakumen then turns his head. Hakumen: Pointless. (Cue Mr. Sandman Intro - Punch Out!!) Suddenly, someone stabs him from behind in the head, it was Leo, who managed to somehow get out of Hakumen's Astral Heat. Hakumen then falls to the ground, lifeless. Leo took his sword near Hakumen's corpse and walked away. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) LEONARDOCategory:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Sword Duel Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant